


This Bandwagon's Full Please Catch Another

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis hate each other and sometimes they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Bandwagon's Full Please Catch Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volzayno (Creativewritings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativewritings/gifts).



> So this fic was written for [Volzayno](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativewritings/pseuds/Volzayno) and I hope you like it. I'm sorry the end bit is a little bit rushed but unfortunately due to me leaving it quite late I wasn't able to add in everything I wanted but, regardless, I hope you still enjoy it.

_Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer_

_Like really, very close_

_Intimately close_

_So close that you can feel your enemies breath on your neck_

_And you shiver with hatred and… anticipation?_

_Turn around and look deep into your enemies eyes, letting your gaze drag down to their lips, your eyes intense with desire. Push your enemies up against the wall._

_Make out with your enemies._

_Your friends, who are still close, are super uncomfortable and kinda grossed out_

 

 

Nick is not one to be melodramatic. He considers himself to be a pretty laid back kind of guy, rolls with the punches that sort of thing. So when he says that meeting Louis Tomlinson was the worst thing to ever happen to him, he is definitely not being overly dramatic.  

Before he met said person, Nick would actually say he was quite excited for this meeting. One Direction was scheduled to visit Radio 1 to promote their upcoming album and Nick was lucky enough to score the interview. The 1D boys all seemed to be great, it’s no secret that Nick has always been good friends with one Harry Styles and Harry always talks so highly of his boys, especially Louis.

It has always been, “Oh, Grimmy, Louis is so funny,” “Oh, Grim, you and Louis should meet you two would get along so great.” And Nick has always got  the impression from interviews (no he did not stay up late watching everything he could find on 1D after first meeting Harry) that Louis did seem to be a really laid back funny guy: just Nick’s type really.

So just what could go wrong?

To start off with Louis had swaggered into the studio 10 minutes after he was supposed to arrive, with Zayn in tow. He had been reassured by the present three members of the boy band that this was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Zayn’s always late and Louis really likes to give him a run for his money.” Liam had told him, furtively glancing at his watch, eyebrows furrowed into a look of concern that likened him to a Labrador puppy.

Behind the glass Nick could see their minder angrily punching at buttons on their phone, obviously trying to locate the two missing boy banders.  

“Not to worry,” Nick assured them, not wanting to create a fuss. He was a professional, if he couldn’t stall for an extra few minutes while he waited for the talent to show up he obviously didn’t deserve to be on radio.

The song ended and he drawled something into the microphone about One Direction joining the studio shortly before promptly switching over to another song. It was then that Zayn decided to make his entrance, apologies rolling from his mouth and he hurried in to find a seat.

Behind him came one Louis Tomlinson, calm and collected as ever, who took his seat as if nothing was amiss.

“Nice of you to join us.” Nick nodded his head to Zayn’s apology and directed his comment toward Louis who was now lounging in his seat filing his nails. He meant it to be playful but the second the words left his mouth he could see Louis prickle up.

“Yes well, have to get my charity work in sometime.”

Nick withered a little under the glare Louis was sending his way, but he was not going to be deterred by some spoiled pop star.

“Is that what you call it, love? Last I heard your lot had to pay interviewers to take you on.”

Louis blinked at him disdainfully but said nothing, choosing to turn his attention back to fixing up his perfectly manicured nails. Everyone in the room had a baffled look on their faces, Fincham was giving him a ‘what the hell was that’ face and LMC was tapping away manically at her phone, obviously tweeting just how well Nick and One Direction were getting along. Honestly Nick couldn’t blame them all for being a tad confused; he himself felt as though this boy had walked straight in and ripped the carpet out from underneath him.

He shot a questioning look to Harry, inclining his head a little towards Louis who was still studiously ignoring everyone and everything while filing away at his nails, only stopping to snap at Liam for nudging him in the side and ruining his work.

‘What’s with him?’ He mouthed to Harry, who shrugged in return.

He was given no more time to ponder it, however, Ian was motioning to him that the song was about to finish playing and it was time for them to be back on air.

Flicking the switch on his microphone, he jumped straight back in. “That was Midnight Memories by One Direction who are currently joining us in the studio. You can watch them on the webcam just log onto bbc.co.uk to see their lovely faces. Hello, One Direction, how are we all?”

Various takes on “good” were thrown back at him from four out of five boybanders, their game faces on for the cameras filming them. Louis, however, remained silent, choosing instead to continue filing at his nails.

Undeterred, Nick plowed on with the interview, getting good responses from the other boys and overall he would consider it to be a success. All of it, that was, except for the utter rudeness that was Louis Tomlinson and his god damn fingernails.

Their window of time was gradually shrinking to a close and Nick was getting fed up. He could see the other 1D boys nudging at Louis, trying to get the eldest member to participate and Ian and Fiona were whispering to each other in the corner, casting annoyed looks towards Louis every now and again.

“Well, Louis Tomlinson.” Nick turned towards the boy who was finally setting aside his nail file, but still somehow managed to direct his attention anywhere but on Nick. “You’ve been quite busy these past 10 minutes or so. For the benefit of those not watching the cameras, our Louis here has been quite intent on his manicure, looking quite lovely I might add. Care to give those nails a wave to the cameras just over there, let the fans see all your hard work.”

Louis gave Nick a withering look but, nonetheless, turned to the webcam to show off his perfectly shaped nails with a dazzling smile. “Perfection takes time, Grimshaw.”

“Ah, so he does no how to speak.” Nick regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew from the glare Louis was sending him that he was not going to be getting anything else out of the boy, but he tried not to look too bothered as he wrapped up the interview.

The boys’ all made their farewells, Louis of course walking straight past without so much a by your leave, Harry apologizing profusely for his friend’s behavior before having to rush off to their next appointment.

Nick switched to a song and flopped back in his seat, heaving out a huge sigh.

“Well that was interesting.”

Nick glanced towards Finchy, he and the rest of the team looking just as bewildered as Nick felt.

Nick nodded, but added nothing else, he figured the pop star must have just been having a rotten day and he had somehow managed to get the brunt of it. He tried not to let it bother him so he could wrap up the show for the rest of the morning.

That didn’t stop him from going home and tweeting a single nail painting emoji followed by @Louis_Tomlinson.

 Nick wasn’t bitter at all.

 

 

The second time Nick met Louis Tomlinson was when he went to pick Harry up for lunch.

He arrived outside the complex in which the two singers lived, sending off a quick text to Harry to meet him outside. His phone beeped moments later with a message from Harry:

_rehearsals rant late not ready yet come inside xxx_

Nick groaned, resting his head back against the car seat, but climbed out nonetheless, making his way to the front door and rang the bell rocking back on his feet while he waited for Harry to answer the door.

Instead of being greeted by a head of curls and a smiling face he was met with a scowling Louis Tomlinson, clad in a pair of checkered pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

“Hi.” Nick greeted.

Silence stretched on for about a minute. Nick stood awkwardly in the door way, hands swinging by his sides as he tried not to shrink in the presence of a seemingly disgruntled Louis Tomlinson.

“Um, can I come in?” It seemed Louis was not going to acknowledge his greeting so he tried for a more direct approach. “I’m here to get Harry.”

Louis watched Nick a little longer, still deigning to completely ignore the man standing at his front door. Finally he stepped aside, however, allowing Nick to enter the house. He sighed in relief.

He chose to leave his shoes on, quicker to escape that way, and made his way into the house, looking from room to room for any sign of Harry.

“Harry’s in the bathroom.” Louis’s voice startled Nick a little and he swung around to face the other boy who was already back turned and heading into the living room to curl up under a pile of blankets with tea and Breaking Bad.

“Oh.” Nick followed Louis into the lounge, hovering awkwardly in the doorway as Louis started his show up again. “Do you know how long he’ll be?”

Instead of answering him, Louis sipped his tea daintily and turned up the volume on the television, which, well. Nick could take a hint.

Scoffing, Nick turned on his heel and made his way to Harry’s room. He could wait somewhere he was actually welcome rather than brave the ice cold vibes Louis was giving him. He just didn’t get it, he was a nice guy, people he met generally seemed to like him and from everything he had heard from Harry and everything he had seen in interviews, he and Louis should really have been the best of friends. Yet for some reason Louis Tomlinson absolutely despised him.

The feeling was slowly becoming mutual.

Harry burst into the room in a flurry of limbs, breaking Nick out of his reverie. He waited, allowing Harry to pull on a coat and mess up his hair one more time and they were out the door, Harry leaving Louis with a goodbye kiss on the cheek and Nick a goodbye that was predictably ignored.

On the way to the restaurant Harry chattered happily about their rehearsals and how excited he was to go on tour and how much fun it would be. It was in the middle of a story about something funny Louis did when Nick finally broke.

“Why does he hate me so much?”

Harry cut off mid-sentence (something about Niall and wedgies), faltering a little for an answer.

“Well, I mean, he doesn’t hate you per say.”

Nick scoffed, laughing a little manically. “Harold, have you seen the way he is around me.”

Harry shrugged a little, his brow furrowed, obviously upset that his two best friends seemingly could not get along. “He’s probably just having a bad day or something.”

Nick felt a little bad, watching Harry worry at his lip, but he refused to give up, he wanted answers. “So basically every time I see him he’s having a bad day.” He put bluntly.

Nick could see that Harry honestly didn’t know what to say, obviously Louis had not shared with Harry his aversion to Nick. That looked like it was going to remain a mystery.

He let it go when they reached the restaurant; he refused to allow Louis Tomlinson’s bad moods to ruin a perfectly good lunch, they even managed to avoid the topic completely until they were back at Harry’s, Nick declining Harry’s offer to come inside, eager to avoid another interaction with Louis.

“I could give you his number.” Harry was halfway out of the car and caught Nick a little by surprise with his offer.

“What?” He asked, forehead wrinkling in confusion.

Harry chuckled a little. “Louis. I’ll give you his phone number. I don’t know what he’s got against you but maybe you could try messaging him see if he’ll talk to you there.” He shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

Nick didn’t really think it would achieve anything but at the same time if it got him some answers he was willing to try. “Yeah alright then.”

He handed his phone over to Harry, allowing the younger boy to type in his roommate’s number before bidding him farewell.

He arrived home and set himself up on the couch to watch reruns of _Neighbours_ , the number in his phone completely forgotten.

 

 

A few days later, Nick was laid out on his couch playing with Puppy when his phone dinged with an email. Picking it up Nick saw it was from one of the Producers working on _Sweat the Small Stuff_ with him informing him that Louis Tomlinson had declined the invitation to appear on one of the episodes.

Nick had forgotten at that moment that the members of One Direction had even been invited at all, as a group no less, but here he was receiving a personal rejection rather than one from the band’s team.  

Nick rolled his eyes at the email the producer had forwarded on from Louis Tomlinson himself.

 

_Dear Nick Grimshaw_

_I would go on your show but it absolutely stinks_

_Much like yourself_

_Harry says hi_

_Louis Tomlinson_

 

He scoffed and threw the phone aside, rage bubbling up inside of him at the completely immature response. Was this boy 21 or two, honestly he couldn’t tell.

It was then that he remembered the number sitting in his phone, so he grabbed it back up from where it had landed, typing out a strongly worded text message. He stared at the message on his phone debating whether or not to send it, whether or not to give Louis the satisfaction.

He chose not to, instead going for a simple _Hey_.

He threw the phone back down and tried to busy himself with something else. He was definitely not glancing over to his phone on the floor every five seconds waiting to see if it would light up with a reply.

He certainly did not dive at it when it did either.

 

Nick’s blood was boiling. He absolutely could not believe what a spoiled immature brat Louis was.

Screw the high road, that little prince was going to get a piece of his mind.

 

_Look I don’t know what I’ve done to make you hate me so much but I really am trying to be nice here the least you could do is be polite not some prissy little popstar honestly I don’t know why those boys even put up with you they would be so much better off without you in the band_

 

Sure it was a little harsh and it definitely wasn’t tactful at all, but Nick didn’t care one bit. All he could think about was how mad that little shit made him and how he deserved to be taken down a peg.

Five hours later, when his phone had still not issued a reply, he was starting to feel the guilt creep up on him.

 

 

The third time Nick met Louis Tomlinson it went a little differently.

The start was very much the same. Nick was throwing a house party, just a few close friends and apparently Louis Tomlinson, who had shown up on the arm of Harry looking extremely disgruntled.

Nick was annoyed at the boy’s presence, but that was not going to stop him from being a good host. He greeted the two at the front door, ignoring Louis ignoring him, offering them drinks and showing them where to leave their coats.

He went to mingle with his other guests, but the whole night, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Louis Tomlinson glowering at him over the rim of his drinks. The drunker Nick got the harder it was for him to ignore.

And that is how it led to, not only the most words they had ever exchanged with one another in a particularly loud shouting match when Nick walked in on Louis going through the drawers in his bedroom, but also a very heated kissing session that looked to be turning into something more.

Louis pushed roughly at his shoulders, forcing Nick back a few steps. His chest was heaving and his lips were bitten red. “I really fucking hate you.”

“Its mutual darling,” Nick drawled back at him, eyes raking up and down the smaller boy’s body, taking in the bulge that was poking out from his tight, _tight_ jeans.

Louis snapped his fingers in Nick’s face, drawing his attention back up to eye level.

 “Don’t look at my fucking boner when we fight.”

Nick rolled his eyes and pulled Louis back in by his shirt, smashing their mouths together once more. He chose to do much more than just look at Louis’s boner and shoved his hands straight down the front of the Louis’s pants, causing him to open his mouth in a surprised gasp, giving nick the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the other boy’s mouth.

Louis pulled back once more, breathing heavily against Nick’s lips. “You fucking – “

Nick cut him off by squeezing at Louis’s bulge eliciting another groan from his ruined lips.

“You like that don’t you.” Nick murmured quietly into Louis’s ear, biting at the lobe and feeling the boy shudder as he continued to stroke along the hard length tented in Louis’s briefs. “Such a slut for it, you’ll let anyone touch your cock, even someone you hate.”

He gave another squeeze, relishing in the moans and pants Louis was now letting out at regular intervals. “Bet you’d love it if I fucked you wouldn’t you. Love a good cock up your ass, bet you’d look so good just taking it. Maybe it’d even shut you up for once.”

Louis let out a strangled noise as Nick slipped his hand inside the material of his briefs and got a proper grip around his dick, pulling at it hard and fast, giving the younger boy no relief.

“Think I’m definitely going to have to fuck you,” Nick breathed into Louis’s ear, loving every second of control he had over him. He let go of his grip on Louis’s dick and slid his hand down to fondle the boy’s balls and then lower, allowing his fingers to brush over his taint.

Louis’s whole body locked up at that, his eyes squeezing shut, fists clenching at his sides.

“Yeah,” Nick whispered, beginning to feel quite hot under the collar himself. “I’m definitely going to fuck you, watch you absolutely fall apart on my cock. Or maybe I’ll eat you out, spread you out on my bed and just go for it, I’ll do it until you can’t even feel your legs anymore, until you beg me to stop.”

Nick dipped a dry fingertip into Louis’s hole and that was it, the younger boy’s whole body shuddering as he came, a dark patch slowly spreading across the front of his trousers.

Nick pulled his hands out and stepped away, surveying Louis who looked as though his legs were barely holding him up. He was looking straight back at Nick an unreadable look in his eye.

Trying to look completely unaffected, Nick wiped his hands on his jeans and shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh well, next time I guess.” He said and turned on his heel making his way to the door.

His hand was on the door handle with he felt Louis reach out behind him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, pinning Nick back against the door. The handle was digging into his back, but the look on Louis’s face was so frightening and promising at the same time that he couldn’t even bring himself to care.

“Not so fast, Grimshaw. Two can play that game.”

Shoving at Nick one more time even though he was already plastered to the wall (Nick reckoned Louis was absolutely aware of the handle digging into his back), Louis sank to his knees.

“You know I really wish you’d call me Grimmy like everyone else.” It slipped out before he could even properly think about it and really he couldn’t even fathom how that thought was crossing his mind when Louis Tomlinson was on his knees in front of him.

“Y’know, _Nicholas_ , generally when one has a good looking guy on their knees in front of them, they don’t care what said guy refers to them as. Or maybe that’s just me.”

With one swift movement Louis undid Nick’s trousers and pulled out his cock, licking a fat stripe up the side, effectively preventing Nick from any sort of rebuttal.

Nick threw his head back against the door with a loud thud and an even louder groan when Louis took him straight down his throat, gagging a little, but not letting that stop him from getting Nick’s whole dick in his mouth.

He pulled off after a few moments, breathing deeply through his nose then plowed back down again, bobbing his head in a delicious rhythm that had Nick’s knees feeling like jelly in no time.

Nick was slumped against the wall, groaning loudly, fists clenched at his sides in an effort not to grab at Louis’s hair, not wanting to anger the boy into stopping.

As if reading his mind, Louis pulled up with a loud slurping sound, a string of saliva connected between his cherry red lips and the tip of Nick’s dick. “You can pull my hair if you want.”

And dove straight back in, this time moaning around Nick’s length when Nick immediately plunged his fingers into his caramel locks, the vibrations sending a shiver down Nick’s spine.

Louis worked quickly and efficiently, leaving Nick a writhing mess above him. He was moaning so loud it would be a miracle if his guests had not yet worked out what was happening in the bedroom: in the back of his mind he hoped to god that the music was still going in the living room otherwise things were going to get very awkward.

He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him and he pulled at Louis’s hair in warning, the younger boy simply humming contentedly at the tugs.

“I’m close.” Nick warned, expecting Louis to let up and finish Nick off with a few tugs. Instead the younger boy doubled his efforts, tongue swirling around the base of Nick’s cock to finish him off and he came shooting straight down Louis’s throat with a strangled cry.

Louis pulled off face impassive and stood up, level with Nick once more.

Nick panted heavily, attempting for a graceful recovery from his orgasm. His eyes caught Louis’s sparkling blues and he leaned forwards, attempting to kiss the boy once more.

What he got instead was a face full of Louis Tomlinson’s spit mixed with Nick’s semen which Louis had apparently chosen not swallow.

Nick sputtered, completely taken aback, Louis just looked smug.

“You little shit.”

Louis cackled evilly, buttoning himself up and pulling at his shirt, pulling it down just enough that he managed to cover the drying patch on the crotch of his trousers.

“Well, Nicholas, it’s been fun.” He patted Nick on the shoulder once then shoved him away from the door, wrenching it open. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.” He threw out before marching out of the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

A few moments later the door opened again, Louis’s head poking around the corner. “Still hate you by the way.”

The door clicked shut and Louis was gone, leaving Nick alone, pants around his ankles, absolutely bewildered.

He eventually gathered his wits and some of his dignity and pulled his trousers back up, checking his reflection in the mirror. He looked a little ruffled, but he still felt extremely ruffled so it all balanced out.

When he made it back to his living room he was greeted with the sight of a sprinkling of awkward looking guests, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson nowhere in sight.

 

 

Two days later Nick was eating lunch with Aimee at a Chinese restaurant just down the road from the station.

It was nothing notable, just a nice lunch with a good friend, but the whole time his mind couldn’t help but draw back to Louis.

See the problem was that Nick wanted to see him again, wanted to follow up on all those promises he had made what felt like a lifetime ago. He really did want to fuck Louis, watch the boy absolutely fall apart. But how to initiate it.

He found himself an opening when he opened his fortune cookie.

Nick whipped his phone out, sending off the picture to Louis and chuckling at the response that came through almost instantly.

_That is good news_ he sent off, pausing a moment then adding:

_Come over tonight?_

He put his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to his friend, pretending to be focused on the story she was telling rather than the phone seemingly burning a hole in his pocket.

He felt it vibrate against his leg and left it for a few minutes, feigning nonchalance as he pulled it out his pocket, but really his heart as fluttering nervously as he tapped through to Louis’s reply.

_Why should I?_

Nick sighed. He should have known there was no way Louis would be making this easy for him.

_I have something for you_

He decided to go with a bit of intrigue to hopefully attract Louis into saying yes.

His phone chimed and he opened it up to see Louis had sent through an audio file. He hesitated a moment before clicking play: _Dick in a Box_ began playing loudly from his iphones tinny speakers.

He jumped, shooting an apologetic look to the older couple seated at the table next to them and jabbed frantically at the stop button, successfully shutting down the music.

_I’m taking that as a yes_

There was no reply for a while, Nick bid Aimee farewell and headed back home, thinking about maybe taking puppy for a walk.

He set his phone down on the coffee table in the living room and went for a shower instead, scrubbing at himself extra hard and going for a shave just to neaten things up. When he was done he checked his phone which contained one message from ‘Mouthy Popstar’.

_We’ll see_

Nick was taking that as a yes.

 

 

Seven’o’clock that night and there was still no sign of Louis. Nick had debated making dinner, but chose not to, not wanting it to seem like a date, but also because he still wasn’t 100% sure that Louis would actually be coming over. He was beginning to give up hope when the doorbell rang, Puppy running down the hall, barking happily at whoever was on the other side.

Nick pulled himself up off the couch, stomach fluttering – not with nerves, no, it was obviously just something he ate.

He pulled open the door and was greeted by the sight of Louis dressed in an old pair of sweats and a baggy jumper, giving off an effortless, couldn’t care less vibe (Nick only knew this because he had gone for exactly the same attire).

“Hullo, Nick.” Louis drawled, pushing his way past Nick and into the house, leaning down to greet Puppy before making his way to the living room, flopping down on the couch and flicking off his (what Nick now noticed were) moose slippers.

“Grimmy.” Nick corrected, shutting the door and following after Louis, seating himself down on the couch next to him, but not too close, still so unsure about how to interact with the younger boys.

“Whatever.” Louis shuffled himself around on the couch moving so he was practically sitting on top of Nick on the couch. He noticed Nick tensing up a little and laughed. “I don’t bite you know Nicholas.”

Nick huffed, rolling his eyes, reaching his palm out to rest against Louis’s upper thigh. “Just wasn’t sure if I was allowed to touch is all.”

Louis looked up at him, peering into Nick’s eyes, Nick feeling almost as though he was looking into his soul. Eventually Louis blinked, breaking their eye contact and sniffed daintily. “Well I expect you’re going to have to touch me if you’re going to fuck me tonight.”

Nick barked out a laugh, hand slapping a little where it was resting on Louis’s leg. “And who said I was fucking you?” He asked, eyes shining cheekily.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him, leaning forwards ‘til his lips were brushing against Nick’s ear.

“I shaved my asshole for you. You _will_ fuck me tonight.”

He bit down on Nick’s lobe, causing him to shudder a little before pulling back to stare Nick in the eye once more.

Nick blinked at him, taking him in, then stood abruptly, gathering Louis in his arms, who let out a shocked little squeak.

“Best we waste no time then.” He said, smacking Louis on the bum and carrying the cackling boy to his bedroom and deposited him on the bed.

He climbed on top of the younger boy, Louis grabbing at him and pulling him down into a bruising kiss, hands roaming down Nick’s body towards Nick’s pants where Nick could quickly feel himself beginning to fatten up.

They rutted against each other, their growing bulges rubbing together, Nick trailing kisses across Louis’s jawline and down his Neck where he bit harshly, causing Louis to gasp loudly, hands jumping up to pull at Nick’s hair.

He pulled at Nick’s head until Nick released, allowing himself to be drawn back up into another kiss, Louis’s tongue searching around his mouth, his hands tugging desperately at the hem of Nick’s shirt.

They eased up on the kiss to pull the offending material over Nick’s head, followed by Louis’s own sweater. Louis pulled at Nick’s arms, trying to bring him back down for a kiss, but Nick ignored him, choosing instead to trail kisses down Louis’s chest and abdomen, littering little nips along the waistband of his sweats.

He lifted his eyes to Louis, his face was flushed red, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he stared hungrily down at Nick. Nick grinned up at him wolfishly, eye closing in a cheeky wink and swiftly pulled down both his sweats and pants in one go, leaving Louis completely exposed.

“Such a nice cock.” Nick murmured, allowing his lips to ghost gently along Louis’s dick, the younger boy’s leg twitching at the contact. He positioned his head just above the tip, letting his hot breath spill onto Louis’s cock and at the last minute pulled away, leaving Louis groaning loud and frustrated, eyes shooting daggers at Nick.

“Patience.” Nick hummed, grasping both Louis’s wrists in one of his hands to prevent himself getting hit the other opening the drawer of his bedside table and rooting around until he found what he was looking for – a bottle of lube and a condom.

Louis was still scowling at him as he got back in position between his tanned, thick thighs that Nick really would like to bite. He let his eyes roam over Louis’s body, drinking it all in, slightly disbelieving that this was actually going to happen: their differences aside there was no denying that Louis was _fit_.

Louis’s foot collided not so gently with his stomach then, the look he was being given told Nick that he ought to hurry up or he could expect that foot to be kicking somewhere else. He made quick work of lubing up his fingers then settled back down, this time taking Louis cock into this mouth, his spare hand reaching down to circle around Louis’s hole, the cool lube causing Louis to shudder and squirm against Nick’s fingers.

When Nick decided Louis had waited long enough, he finally allowed a finger to slip inside, wiggling it around Louis’s tight hole, pumping it in and out a few times.

“Another.” Louis prompted him quite quickly; Nick obeyed, pushing in a second finger and scissoring them around, trying his best to stretch out the hole that was clenching around his fingers. He couldn’t wait to see how it would feel around his dick.

He slipped in a third finger then, pumping them in and out until Louis was a squirming begging mess.

“Just fuck me already.” Louis moaned, hips moving sporadically between pushing back on Nick’s fingers and thrusting up into his mouth. “Please, Nick, ‘m ready.”

Nick hummed around Louis’s dick and pulled off, wrenching his fingers out of Louis’s hole and wiping the excess lube across Louis’s stomach. The younger boy gave him a cross look but said nothing.

Nick fumbled around the bedspread, looking for the discarded condom and bottle of lube, readying himself, hand pumping around his cock a few times before he positioned himself at Louis’s entrance.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” He whispered earnestly, peering into Louis’s eyes.

The younger boy nodded, hips thrusting up a little as Nick began slowly dragging the head of his dick across Louis’s hole and slowly pushing it in.

They both groaned loudly as Nick bottomed out, Louis grabbing at Nick’s back to bring him hovering over him, leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to Nick’s lips.

“Fuck me.” He whispered, hands trailing down to Nick’s hips, guiding the older man as he began to thrust in and out, moving his hips along with Nick’s.

As their pace sped up, Louis wrapped his legs around Nick’s waste, his arms wrapped tight around Nick’s shoulders allowing Nick to thrust up to just that right spot that made Louis’s head fall back, his mouth open in silent bliss.

“There?” Nick asked, Louis only able to nod in reply and hold on for dear life as Nick sped up beginning to aim at that one spot with every thrust.

He could hear the headboard knocking against the wall with every thrust and the quiet little breaths Louis was letting out as he got closer and closer to his peak.

Nick could feel his own orgasm nearing so he leant down, kissing Louis messily before pulling back.

“You close?” He asked, thrusts unrelenting.

Louis’s eyes were glassy, his face flushed, but a mischievous smile spread across his face.  

“Not really,” he responded, letting out a breathless laugh that abruptly cut off when Nick nailed his prostate once more.

“Brat.” Nick huffed out, doubling his efforts, one hand reaching down to begin tugging at Louis’s dick roughly, effectively shutting Louis up from anymore smart ass remarks. He came a minute later, Nick continuing to pump him through it.

He slowed down his thrusts coming to a stop when Louis had finished, so frustratingly close to the edge, but not wanting to hurt the beautiful boy spread out beneath him. He let out a frustrated noise, head falling to rest against Louis’s shoulder, body shaking with the effort it was taking to not just keep going and finish himself off.

He felt one of Louis’s hands raking through the hair at the back of his head, the other stroking along his lower back. There was a kiss pressed to the side of his head followed by Louis’s voice somewhere near his right ear.

“C’mon, babe, keep going. Finish yourself off.”

Nick lifted his head, one confirming nod from Louis as all it took and he was hitching Louis’s legs back up and drilling back into him so hard they both shuffled up the bed a little, Louis below him finding himself winded.

It didn’t take much, just a few thrusts and Nick was coming, shooting into the condom and he collapsed back down on Louis, breathing heavily while Louis’s hands traced patterns across his back soothingly.

After a few minutes he caught his breath and pulled out, pulling off the condom and lifting himself off the bed and walked into the ensuite to dispose of the used condom and grab a towel which he brought back into bed, gently wiping at the come streaked up Louis’ abs. Once he was done he threw the towel to the floor perfectly happy to deal with it the next day.

He pressed himself up close to Louis, not daring to try and cuddle, but just close enough that he could feel the body heat radiating off of him.

“I guess I should go.” Louis mumbled after a while. Nick had almost been asleep but Louis’ words quickly dragged him back to reality.

He didn’t want Louis to leave, but didn’t know if Louis would want to stay. He tried anyway.

“You could stay.” He suggested, voice timid, he propped himself up on one arm and looked down at the beautiful boy still spread across his bed. He could honestly say he had never seen a more perfect sight.

“Yeah?” Louis asked, his eyes soft, almost hopeful.

“Yeah.” The corners of Louis’s lips dragged up into a small smile and Nick couldn’t help but lean down and brush a gentle kiss to the corner. “You’re staying.”

“Well I guess I have no choice then.” For his part Louis didn’t sound particularly put out, in fact he actually looked quite pleased with himself, and even cuddling himself into Nick’s side when he had lay back down.

Neither had better sleep than they had that night.

 

 

Nick didn’t know how he ended up not only regularly but also exclusively sleeping with Louis Tomlinson but it was a thing that was happening now.

It had been about a month: they still bickered like crazy, Louis still got mad at him for the stupidest things and ignored him for absolutely no reason. He still made Nick so mad that he wanted to strangle him.

The only difference was this time instead of getting mad and sending out passive aggressive text messages, Nick just fucked him instead – although there were still quite a few passive aggressive texts too.

Nick had left Louis in his bed that morning while he went to work. Whenever Louis stays the night Nick always has to creep around in the mornings so as not to wake him – a sleep deprived Louis is not a happy one – but that morning Nick had absolutely not been able to help himself. Louis had just looked so peaceful and Nick had felt so inexplicably happy to have him there that he had not been able to help himself. He needed to see those pretty eyes before he went to work, needed a kiss to get him through the morning.

What he had gotten instead was a grumpy Louis smacking him across the head with a pillow before rolling over and going back to sleep.

He also received a message when he was on his way home, a simple:

_Gone to work fuckface. Check your computer xxx_ which left Nick with the overwhelming feeling of fond but also dread because knowing Louis he probably downloaded a whole bunch of porn to Nick’s desktop or something along those lines.

He got home and loaded up his laptop finding a new folder in the middle of his desktop. It wasn’t porn but it seemed to be far more foreboding.

 

Perplexed, he opened up the file which contained a single text document.

 

_I, Louis Tomlinson, plan to kill you, Nicholas Grimshaw, by being your boyfriend. You will have to put up with me constantly and you will grow to be so sick of me but you will not be able to get rid of me because you will be my boyfriend also. But this doesn’t mean that I don’t still hate you._

_Because I do._

Nick’s heart felt like it was going to burst from how so overwhelmingly fond he was of this bratty popstar who had strode into his life and somehow managed to steal his heart by being a complete and utter dick to him. Honestly he would never be quite clear on how exactly that had happened.

Scrolling through his phonebook Nick found his contact for Louis changing the name to boyfriend with a nail painting emoji next to it before opening up his messages and sending and exasperated _LEWIS!!!!!!_ Followed by _of course I’ll be your boyfriend you absolute nutter xxxxxxxxxx_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my lovely beta I can't thank her enough.  
> Also shout out to everyone's #tomlinshaw for being the best tag in the world and just collectively awesome all round. Here are a few links I used:  
> [x](http://c-hanelapparel.tumblr.com/post/13417477661/follow-me-http-fading-mem0ries-tumblr-com)  
> [x](http://zouisftweed.tumblr.com/post/79517998724)[x](http://ruanv.tumblr.com/post/67632587868)[x](http://textsfrom1d.tumblr.com/post/87756465069)[x](http://bewbin.com/post/69151852002/i-win)[x](http://seancodydirection.tumblr.com/post/66847598950/omgomghfuck-tomlinshaw-where-louis-gives-the-best-bjs)[x](http://zygoats.tumblr.com/post/85069150329/dont-look-at-my-fucking-boner-when-we-fight)[x](http://amioriginiall.tumblr.com/post/81214554014/nick-gets-louis-number-off-harrys)


End file.
